Letters From Home
by HumanKnotGirl
Summary: In the hours leading up to the final conflict, our two heroines sit down to take care of some last minute personal matters.


October 4, 20XX

Dr. Soichiro-Isshin Matoi (Deceased)

Dear Father,

Satsuki suggested that I write this letter, to get my thoughts all out in the open and so forth. To be honest, I find it a little stupid; I guess she does it every so often too and it works for her, but I don't quite know if the same will be said of me. So... hello.

In just a few hours, she, the rest of the academy and I, will all be headed to defeat Ragyo, the woman who you loved, the woman who betrayed us all. If we win, then everything you set out to do, everything you died for, will finally be finished. I'm sure you'll be very happy about that.

I get now why you sent me away all those years ago. I get that it was for my protection and because you loved me. But... you could have called more, could have written! You could have swung around and just told me every once in a while that everything was okay, that we were still a family and not strangers! I can't forgive you, I can't justify your coldness even if it was out of love! It was agony!

And now you're gone forever. Tomorrow, when all is said and done, I'll likely go back to being a regular girl again. But my life will never be normal. I'll never have a father to introduce a loved one to. I'll never have a father who can see me graduate. I'll never have a father whom I can show that my life was awesome and that I was successful and that I made something of myself! Because he wasn't there! Because he decided that saving the goddamn world was more important than his own safety! Damn you, father! Damn you!

I want to be angry with you, father. But I understand you wouldn't want me to dwell on what could have been. Maybe that's the real reason you created Senketsu - to be the man you couldn't be. In six months, he's been more of a dad to me than you were in seventeen years! But maybe that's how you wanted it. Maybe it was all part of your brilliant plan.

It's funny. Senketsu can tell what I'm feeling; as I write this, he insists that I'm being too hard on you. And who knows? Maybe one day I'll forgive you. Today is not that day. Maybe one day I'll write to you again. I'm sure I'll have a lot to talk about.

- Your daughter Ryuuko

* * *

October 4, 20XX

Ragyo Kiryuin, REVOCs CEO

Dear Mother,

It's very likely that this message won't reach you until after you're dead. Only then will I burn this letter, spreading its message across the cosmos in hopes that it reaches you somewhere in the afterlife. And when the time comes for this message to reach you, all I want it to say is this:

_**I don't hate you.**_

The more I think about it, the more I realize that you and I really are not so different. You took the resources you could get and you built an empire with which to sow the seeds of a vision. Everything was done for its own sake; a means to see just how far you could really go as an individual and as a leader. You were constantly checking yourself, constantly rethinking your course of action, to ensure you had just enough momentum to set your world in motion.

That said, you and I are not the same. The fact that you murdered your associates, molested me, and above all else, cast aside the daughter you thought you had killed, all demonstrate that you fail to understand the value of having other people in your life. While I have a team which complements myself and each other, you have nothing. You are just one woman in a sea of billions, but you have no way of reaching out to them. Filling your life with life fibers has done that to you.

I know that, because of the actions you've taken against me, and against the world, you would desire nothing more than for me to hate you, to despise you. I know that you would desire my hatred as it would be a means to close myself off from others, to distrust others, the way you seem to. It would be one more way that you could claim we are mother and daughter. And I'll be damned if I am going to give you that luxury.

No, mother, I don't hate you. I love you, and I am going to enjoy sending you to Hell. Goodbye, mother. This shall be the final letter I send to you.

- Satsuki Kiryuin


End file.
